


I'm Here With You

by gillywulf



Series: Republic Tribe [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Established Relationship, F/F, Fans, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fans cross boundaries sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here With You

Asami enjoyed watching the shows from backstage. Not only did it give her an exquisite view of Korra’s backside, but it allowed her to enjoy the show away from all the screaming crowds and harmful walls of sound. It also allowed her to see the crews running around, double checking sound levels and equipment, and wires. The whole thing was endlessly fascinating.

She couldn’t be happier that she met the band. Of course, she got an amazing girlfriend out of the whole thing, but the boys were fun too. Bolin was energetic and had a heart the size of which she’d never seen, Mako was the mother and worried about all of them, even when he pretended not to, and Tahno’s sense of humor never failed to send her into a fit of giggles.

They were real friend to her now. Pride swelled up in her chest as the band finished their outro. She wished she had a camera when they clasped hands and bowed together. It really was an awe inspiring sight. They all high-fived her as they came off stage. Thankfully, Korra was the only one to kiss her.

"Ugh, you’re all sweaty" Asami lamented, wrinkling her nose.

"That’s the smell of greatness"

"No, that’s the smell of sweat"

"Hand me that towel and water bottle, please" Asami did as she was asked and watched as the singer dumped the water over her head, then dried it off with the towel.

"That does not count as a shower" Korra laughed and tossed the wet cloth into a bin.

"No, but it’ll make me smell a bit less. Anyway, I have to go out to the side door and meet fans. It shouldn’t be longer than a half-hour. Are you okay with eating afterwards?" she asked. The lawyer nodded and followed her to the side door where the boys were already waiting.

The ramp leading up to the door from outside was surrounded by barricades and flanked by security guards. Fifty screaming fans pressed against the barriers and held out sharpies, tickets, CDs and posters. Asami watched from the doorway as the band went around and signed and chatted.

Bolin caught her attention when he shouted excitedly. A fan was holding out a hand made plushie of him. She had to smile. Bolin had been saying just the other day that someone making him a plush was how he’d know when he ‘arrived’.

She shook her attention and turned back to Korra and frowned. The fan leaning over the barrier had her hand on the singer’s wrist and was speaking in her ear. Korra’s face was bright red and her eyes were fixed on the ground, her hands still midway through signing a CD.

The smile on the girl’s face when she pulled away was positively impish. Korra said something and shoved the CD and sharpie back at the girl. Hurriedly, she moved down the line as quickly as she physically could.

The security guards started moving people along and the band came back in. Korra’s cheeks were still tinged pink. Asami poked her shoulder as they headed towards the van.

"Hey, what did that girl say to you?" she asked nervously. She knew she was probably being ridiculous, but she needed to know.

"A lot of things I wish I never heard. Sometimes fans forget that we’re people and that we don’t exist in a vacuum for their enjoyment" Korra shivered in disgust. Korra shot Asami a glance and pulled up short just outside of the van, forcing the lawyer to stop too.

"You were jealous" she realized. Asami scoffed.

"No, why would I be jealous of some teenager? I have you for real-" She didn’t mind being kissed into silence, but she still felt a little ashamed.

"You are absolutely right," Korra said, her voice gravelly, "you have me for real so ignore everyone. I’m here with you, they are not" Her calloused hands gripped Asami’s waist and pulled her close.

"I love you, always remember that, please" she begged. Asami kissed her slowly and thoroughly.

"As long as you remember I’m always waiting"

"I never forget"


End file.
